


In Der Palastra

by Lightofonesoul



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 19th Century, A Royal Affair AU, Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Hannibal AU, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, No Beta, THAT SCENE IN ROYAL AFFAIR, Victorian Age, Victorian era, because it's perfect for hannigram, hannigram AU, hannigram in victorian age, sopor aeternus inspired me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightofonesoul/pseuds/Lightofonesoul
Summary: Hannigram in victorian age"He could almost saw that absurd, strange, and crazy desire, which had brightened his eyes dominated by lust, that he even didn’t know he could be possessed by.He breathed in the fresh evening air, but the count’s face did not want to leave his mind, he dominating it, invaded it as if it belonged to him... a frustrated sigh came out from his lips to that thought."
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	In Der Palastra

«Lord Graham?»

A smile appeared under the mask of black silk and bright gold he wore, not able to hide a sudden joy of being saved by all lords or ladies, dressed as of a century ago, that had started the boredom everytime their lips had opened.

He turned to his friend, trying to hide as much as possible, the happiness that wrapped him whenever he was in his company, even if he knew that it was useless with the one who best understood him in this world.

The Count Hannibal Lecter, dressed in clothes of the regency era as he wished, stood out in the suit of exquisite dark-green tailoring that he had chosen. His amber eyes brighten, behind the black mask with reflections of gold he wore, and it was strange because the shapes melted together going up to the top of its head, they were similar to deer horns. Lord Graham was not so surprised, knowing the desire of his friend to want to be unique.

“You have recognized me.”

“I would recognize you even blindfolded.”

Will Graham shook his head, making his brown curls dance under the light of the chandeliers, and smirked.

”I’m not sure if I should interpret it as a compliment, an offense, or both.”

This time it was Hannibal Lecter who smiled, and the lord came a few steps closer, lowering his tone of voice.

“Your idea of a Regency theme ball is bearing fruit, people are showing their true inhibitions outside of the Victorian’s suits they are used to being in. Have you seen Mr. Chilton? He did not hesitate to give voice to his lower desire with many ladies here, forgetting or perhaps dismissing, the idea of having a wife.”

Even if the mask covered half of his face, he knew the count has enjoyed it, he could saw it in the glint of his eyes, as well as in his posture. They had known each other for almost a year, the lord and the count, and their friendship was deep, some would say intimate... as many ladies and gentlemen wondered how a man with so sociable skill and so brilliant in society, was in such a close relationship with lord Graham, a silent and solitary man.

But the answer was actually quite simple: they didn’t know him.

“As Oscar Wilde said: every man lies but give him a mask, he will be sincere.» Hannibal Lecter kept a confidential tone, words just between them.

“Anonymity gives to them the freedom to take off their real mask. I wonder if you will take it off tonight, but I don’t think it’s in your style.”

They looked to each other for few seconds, suspended between the various chatter and the sounds of strings, lower and elegant.

Suddenly, astonishment spread on Lord Graham’s face, when the count did a bow by taking off his mask and handing out his hand for him.

“May I have the honor?”

His cheeks burned and he smirked, but the count was determined and serious, even when Will Graham laid his hand on his. A strange flicker took his stomach at that touch.

"They’ll talk about it for months, you know?"

"It’s my ball, lord Graham, and I follow what I desire."

And so he led the other man to the center of the hall, where they started to dance, a popular one dance, amusing, and quite beautiful. Count Lecter made them dancing and spin together; some couples joined them, so they forming the classical dance of the 18th century.

In the hall there was no more the modesty of the 19th century, the chandeliers seemed to have vanished leaving the place to ancient candles, and the smiles on the faces of the dancers were more open instead of hidden emotions as usual.

Will Graham felt the blood burned in his veins, given to him an unnatural warmth, while his eyes could not leave the glance of other.

Around them, the room turned into a background of people and words, with no sense anymore, where seemed The Count and The Lord were the protagonists of their personal Opera. The smiles on both faces gradually faded, and the joy felt by lord Graham too.

His eyes were burning with a fire unknown to him, when he made it flow on the face of Hannibal Lecter, as if under a spell... He looked at every inch of that face, from his jaw, which he could saw under the mask, to his lips.

The count just looked at him without saying a word, and something burned into their souls.

They finished the dance in that troubled state, and when they stopped side by side, Will Graham knew that he had to escape from there. The thoughts had become forbidden, inadequate, for the time he remembering to be born.

And so without saying a word, or a glance, to the man who no longer knew who he represented for him, he went out from the palace to outside.

The garden with the immense labyrinth welcomed him, and the lord went there and take a few steps, and then leaned on a tall and grassy column of the labyrinth as if that hold his balance, which was rather blurry.

He could almost saw that absurd, strange, and crazy desire, which had brightened his eyes dominated by lust, he even didn’t know he could be possessed by.

He breathed in the fresh evening air, but the count’s face did not want to leave his mind, he dominating it, invaded it as if it belonged to him... a frustrated sigh came out from his lips to that thought. Everything swirled around him and he had to close his eyes for a few seconds, to take back a piece of dignity, but then he appeared.

Lord Graham’s heart began to beat fiercely, as if wanted to come out of his chest. He left the wall of grass trying to give itself such dignity but when he looked at him, it dissolved. Hannibal Lecter had removed the mask, and in his face there was an expression that Will Graham swore he had never seen; the lust devoured his pupils and something that he held for a long time. In his eyes, a dark desire born, and lord Graham could saw how much their glances are similar, as the count approached him close more and more.

He did not say a word, but rather his hands were on Graham’s face and afterward their lips were in contact, and nothing, nothing else matter anymore.

And Will Graham did not stop, not anymore, and bringing his hands to the ponytail of the other, scratching the base of his neck, embraced and tighten him as much as possible. Shivers cross his soul when the other groaned, and pushed him against the grass behind them; the same column who had previously sustained his forbidden desire, now had to support the passion of both.

Those lips, that kiss...were so intimate that Will Graham had never dreamed about, like he felt stripped off from all clothing and was naked in from of Hannibal Lecter, as if they were making love for how sinful it was. The desire cross into him and the sense of belonging, devotion, and lust was for Hannibal Lecter. For how the man lapped, grasped, and tasted his mouth in a vortex of desire and sweetness, and for the obscene groans, Graham often gave to him in response.

He couldn’t run away and he not wanted, oh no, Will Graham had never felt so close to ecstasy as that moment.

Then suddenly some distant laughter caused them to separated, but only the lips because their faces remained close, inseparable, and both breathed.

They had hide very well, but the Victorian era did not forgive certain inclinations so when their glances met, not need to spoke again. Hannibal Lecter whispered everything to him with his gaze, full of tenderness as well as that devouring desire that touched both, while with his knuckles caressed his face and then with his thumb, his lips.

_Come to me tonight, come to me if you want, I’ll wait for you._

It was clear into Will Graham’s mind, as if his thought if connected by an invisible force to Lecter's mind.

The count slowly separated from him and the lord, left him very slowly and listlessly.

They looked at each other once again, before the Count Lecter returned to his home, and Will Graham sighed, while a little smile filled his swollen and red lips. He knew very well the choice he would make.

He breathed in and watched the sky full of shining stars over his head, and exhaled with renewed happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is a fanfiction from the series Hannigram in Victorian age i did, and without beta this time so forgive my English.😅  
> Yes, Royal Affair inspired me because I can’t get it out of my head even now! and I thank the film for this scene.😁  
> This scene is full of a passion and devotion that after i saw the film I still thought about it for days, and we have to talk about the kiss?!? So i told to myself “Yes, i want to put this with Will.” and here’s the result XD I hope you feel the passion I tried to write it and the desire burning between those two.
> 
> The title comes from a song by Sopor Aeternus, her songs that often inspire me for Victorian Hannigram!
> 
> Thanks to anyone who will read and/or kudos 😊


End file.
